vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra Heartstrings
Description Lyra Heartstrings is a unicorn background pony who has a coat, brilliant cyan mane and tail with a white streak, sunglow eyes, and a cutie mark of a lyre. She's one of the most loved and popular background characters in MLP:FiM and the fandom. She made her first appearances sitting on a bench, or next to her "couple" and best friend, Bon Bon, with whom she spends most of the time, or always appear together. Lyra even made the meme of sitting in a not-so-conventional pony way, which was popularized by the fandom at the time that she did it for the first time. She loves to sit on benches, and she even has fantasies of wanting to have hands, or even to touch them. She has a fixation with humans and will do whatever it takes to look at them more closely, that much that she came to '''VSPR' and will take the hands of the RED team.'' Abilities Main rage '''costs 100% rage. :You receive a Crusader's Crossbow with 12 bolts which deal 113 damage point-blank and 225 damage at long range. The bolts deal triple damage to buildings. The rage also stuns nearby sentries for 2 seconds when used. :You can't get additional ammo by running over ammo packs, you also can't have more than 12 bolts with you. :It takes about 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. '''Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous Lyra is one of the first bosses created in VSP, meaning that she has a very simple concept for her rage, but still it became really well-known. So after all these years, Lyra still has her same old rage. Most of Lyra’s quotes are voice lines from the show covered by Ollie, the only exception is the Super Jump sound, which is from Epic Rage Time: The Incredible Derp (Feat. Grey DeLisle). Normally when using the Amputator's taunt animation, it will heal any nearby teammate, but even if there is noone with Lyra, the healing factor isn't there. This is shared with Snowdrop and Nurse Redheart. Battle Strategies Battling as Lyra Heartstrings Lyra is one of the very few bosses that is a nice mix of melee/ranged combat. You start with only your melee weapon, which can take down unbuffed soldiers and demos in one hit, so don’t be afraid to engage. However, try not to get surrounded either, as you may take more damage than you can deal out. Try to solo out specific players or if they are playing in groups, use your Super Jump to surprise a couple players before retreating. Now comes her rage and her ranged combat, her crossbow. This is your best friend for engineer nests, camping snipers, hard to reach or hard to catch targets, as long as you can aim. The crossbow has a 200% damage bonus, but also scales damage based on distance, so staying up close won’t be very effective, as even an unbuffed scout can survive a needle from close up. To get the most out of your crossbow, aim carefully for far away targets and don't spam your shots, use your melee to take care of targets at close range. If you find yourself fighting at medium range, you need to be careful about classes that can deal any kind of knockback to you, as it will disrupt your crossbow aim. Lyra does not have any way of stunning the mercs or buildings, so knowing when to jump in, retreat and use the crossbow is very important. Destroy sentries with your crossbow along with killing or weakening the mercs with your crossbow. Melee when close to your opponents, out of crossbow bolts, or finishing off a injured merc after hitting them with a bolt. Try to re-frame for Super Jumping and raging while in the air. This will cause you to lose your momentum in the air. Thus, potentially dropping you in danger or map hazards. Battling against Lyra Heartstrings Lyra is a hale where your awareness is key. She can attack you from melee or range depending on if she has used her rage and gained her crossbow bolts. Always keep her in your sights, as even when she isn’t attacking you, a missed bolt on her target could still hit you by accident. Any damage resisting item or medics can help keep the mercs stay alive as she has no way of a stun her enemies, so be sure to keep them protected as they can make the fight much easier against her. Engineers can also be a big help with their dispensers, but be aware that her crossbow bolts can kill them in one hit, make sure they are out of her sight but accessible for your teammates. Snipers are also prime targets for Lyra but great help for the team. Keeping her marked can help your teammates know where she is and especially known what weapon she has out. Video Demo PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC '''(E) activates the '''Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music ????? (lyra_theme1.mp3) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOvNr3yzVJI&feature=youtu.be Sim Gretina - Lyra's Bon Bon Addiction] Quotes "There's some monster attacking Ponyville or something." - Intro "'''Hands?!'"'' - Super Jump Laugh + Inhale - Rage Giggle - Killing Spree "...What?" - Backstabbed, Defeat Up "B-but the lunches! The long talks! The benches we sat on... None of that was real?" - Defeat "With you by my side. I knew we'd get it done in time." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses